True love
by stormstar13
Summary: This is a romance on my 2 made-up charectors Smokefur & Stormheart.


Why can't I get her out of my head?' Smokefur asked him self agin and again. 'Sure, she's beautiful and funny and quit likeable but, she's the clan's deputy for Starclans sake! With Leafstar on her last life, Stormheart will be the leader soon, I can't be her mate even of I wanted to.'

Stormheart's POV

'Smokefur, I love you! Just ugh no I couldn't say that to him, he would think I have lost my mind!' Stormheart thought to herself. 'Why does love have to be so confusing? What happens when I'm the leader of the clan? Only StarClan knows but, I need to be with Smokefur!'

•••

"Hello Smokefur." Stormheart said in a flirtatious voice, "would you like to go on a walk?"

Quite flustered by his crush's invitation Smokefur stammered

"y-yes I would love to!"

As they started to walk Smokefur remarked,

"Your a very pretty she-cat Stormheart, I think I love you."

"I think I love you to Smokefur." Stormheart replied.

As Smokefur pushed his muzzle into her shoulder he said

"Would you like to be my mate?"

Flattered, Stormheart gushed "I would love to be your mate!"

He liked her ear, as they walked back to camp pelts brushing, they went into the warriors den.

As Smokefur fell asleep he dreamed.

"Yes!" Stormheart cried in his dream, he felt a wounderful sensation blossoming inside him, he thrusted harder, then woke up from his dream. He noticed he was wet from his dream and smelled odd. 'Oh no! This can't be happening!' He ran to the dirt place to was off the white, sticky fluid. 'Why am I having these urges? What's happening to me? Maybe I should see the medicine den about it. Maybe there's something wrong physically with me!' Smokefur padded in and saw Lightningstrike.

"Umm hi there I was a woundering if uh..," he couldn't quite finish his sentence with out being embarrassed.

"Ah let me guess, Oakpaw just came to me about his issue about Silverpaw." Lightningstrike told him.

"Ugh yes it's the same thing... What is it?" Smokefur asked

"Well I here you love my sister. Is that true?" Lightningstrike asked

"Um yes quite true I asked her to be my mate last evening." Smokefur replied.

"There is nothing wrong with you. All toms have it I'm sure. Just let me make it clear, you break her heart, I will break your face." Lightning strike said "Even though I'm blind I have a pretty good aim." Then she laughed and said "Go on, I can't wait to be a aunt!"

As Smokefur bounded out of the den, he spotted Stormheart.

"Let's go somewhere private my love."

Knowing we're this would lease Stormheart followed.

"Is this what you want?" Smokefur whispered in her ear. Stormheart whimpered, a part in the back of head pleading yes.

Smokefur nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he purred as he turned himself around, positioning his head over her hind legs.

He stared at her tight pink core, bringing his nose close to it as he sniffed and felt her heat against his face.

He brought his nose towards the soft pink flesh, softly caressing it with his nose, causing loud ecstatic purrs from Stormheart

She closed her eyes in bliss as he pushed his nose into her tight entrance, softly rubbing against her. He then took out his tongue, slowly licking around the edge of her hole and occasionally plunging into her wet folds.

Stormheart let out another cry of pleasure as he hit just the right spot, and as she opened her eyes, she saw Stormtail's hindquarters positioned over her, his unsheathed member pointing down towards her face.

She flicked her toy he over it, causing Smokefur to groan, she did it again and again

She wrapped her tongue around him, massaging his growing member and occasionally nipping the tip.

Stormhearts teasing drove Smokefur mad, as he began pushing his muzzle further into her hot folds and bucking into her mouth and she nipped at him. Stormheart bit down on Smokefur as his tongue movements became rougher and faster, their pleasure blossoming.

Knowing just what to do, Stormheart got into a crouch, putting up her tail and thrusting her rump in the air, revealing her core to Smokefur.

Smokefur climbed on top of Stormheart,wrapping his limbs around the she-cat. He affectionately licked her ear before roughly grabbing her scruff, positioning himself over her entrance.

Gripping her tightly, Smokefur slowly pushed himself into Stormfur, causing the she-cat to cry out at the unknown sensations that sparked inside her as the large tom pushed through her tight folds.

Smokefur grunted as soon as he was inside of her, and quickly pulled himself out, causing Stormhead to gasp.

He pushed himself in again, this time faster, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Stormheart. He repeated this, going faster and faster each time he rushed into Stormhearts tight core.

His hips kept moving faster, and he kept striking harder, causing Stormheart to yowl louder each time he struck deep inside of her.

She could hear the tom's frantic grunts as he pumped himself in and out of her moist centre. Stormheart began pushing her hindquarters upwards to meet his laboured thrusts, her hips bucking in time with his.

Smokefur's gentle rhythm kept getting faster, his urges getting stronger and stronger as he jerked his hips back and forth. As he kept thrusting, more and more pleasure grew within the she-cat, her walls wrapping tighter around Smokefur.

As Stormheart kept tightening around him, Smokefur began groaning, wanting more as he gripped her tighter and pulled her closer to his thrusts.

Smokefur's long groan was joined by a low wail of ecstasy as pleasure surged through Stormheart's body, almost leaving her unable to stand.

This pleasure suddenly hit a high point, and Stormheart's wail suddenly became a shriek and fluids gushed out of her core.

Her warm juices bathed Smokefurs member, prompting him to shoot his own juices into Stormheart after a few more thrusts.

They screamed at the top of their lungs until the last of their last of their fluids dripped out onto the ground, and the two cats collapsed, rolling apart.

"Was that ok?" Smokefur asked.

"That was more than ok, and I am glad to have done it with you." Stormheart replied.

As they curled up together, Stormheart thought;

'What more could I ask for? I have the perfect mate that I will love even in StarClan and he will love me back.'


End file.
